Trevor Philips Dialogue
This page lists all the dialogue for the in-game protagonist: Trevor Philips. When greeting someone, Trevor will almost always insult them. However, a patched glitch shows us some of the dialogue he says when he is being kind. For most unique insults, the interact button must be pressed again. Trevor will continue his taunting in a seperate unique sentence. This list is still under construction. When greeting someone normally (This happens extremely rare, tested) * Hello, muscles! * Hello, handsome! * Hey there, cupcake. * Hello! * Why, hello! What's up? * Hello, sugar! * The name's Trevor. Hi. * Hey there! How you doing? * Mmm hello, sailor! * Hey, there. * Hello, there. Talking to university professors * I see you. Imagining that the board is my soul. Insulting a normal pedestrian * You look like you struggle with simple tasks. * Did you lose a very big bet? * Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet? * Oh, you really suck. * Idiot! * Fool! * Moron! * You puddle of vomit! * YOU PILE OF SICK! * HOW ''ARE YOU ALLOWED TO WALK THE STREETS, MORON?! * You're a waste of space on this Earth! * I've trodden shit with more brains! * You make me want to immigrate. * You make me want a lobotomy! * You're a total moron. * You dumbass. * You hideous mistake! * You depressing afterthought. * Oh, please; go jump off a cliff. * Oh, please; go and hurt yourself! * Fuck you, charming. ''Fuck you! * You are an annoying shit! * You are an asshole! * Brainless fool. * Why, oh why do you exist? * Why, oh why weren't you drowned at birth? * Go and fuck yourself. * Listen, nobody likes you. * Listen, even your parents can't stand you! * Oh, you give me hives! * TWAT! * IDIOT! * You are utterly ridiculous! * Oh, you are a moron! * You give morons a bad name! * Moron... * You are such an ass! * For the loving old that's all we! Insulting the overweight or obese * Oh, you're a big hunk of love aren't you? * Hey, pork chop! How's it going? ...I ''said: ''"How's it going, pork chop?!" Well that's not very friendly, is it ?! * Have you ever tried exercising, pork chop? ...And I ''don't ''mean just your arm. ...There you go! See?! That's not so bad! * What's your problem, fatso? ...I said: "What's your problem, fatso?!" Oh, come on, where's your sense of humor? DID YA EAT IT ?!? * You are large, my friend. ...I mean, large. Like a big thing! ...And you wobble when you run! * Do, uhhh, chubby chasers seek you out? ...I mean, I can see it being FUN having a ''bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! ''...Hey, where are you going? I was enjoying that thought! * Food is a drug, and... You're an addict. ...I mean, for some it's junk, but for you it's CHEESECAKE! * My God, you're massive ! I mean, you're the size of a house ! And you run real funny, too ! * Listen, i think you should...give up...the comfort eating. I mean, somebody probably loves you !! Although, I don't know why !!! Insulting those who try to act tough * You don't look tough , pal ! You look constipated ! * That tough guy act is ridiculous !!! I bet you have a vagina! * You look like an ugly woman. ...Having a ''really ''bad menstrual cycle. * WOOOOOO~, TOUGH GUY ! What a jackass ! * All that posing, not fooling anyone ! I bet you got a tiny pee-pee ! * You know, you don't look tough, sugar tits ! YOU LOOK LIKE A MORON ! * STOP TRYING TO ACT HARD !! You look like a penis. * What exactly, are you compensating for, buddy ? I mean, you're not fooling anyone ! * You're not tough, pal ! You're ridiculous ! And i think we both know you want me ! * Nobody's buying the hard man act, pal ! Everyone knows you're a pussy. Insulting cops * I bet you ''love ''giving orders! ...And arresting jaywalkers and tourists... * Oh, you look so ''tough, ''officer! ...I know you were bullied in school. * Nice name badge! ...But they misspelt 'Dick'. * Nice uniform! ...But you should be working in Burger Shot! * How did you get in the police force? ...You look like you belong in a mental home. * You look ridiculous in that uniform. ...But I bet you're probably used to looking ridiculous. * What exactly are you looking at? ...Because I'm looking at a turd! * The police force. Now that's a bad joke! ...Police 'farce' would be a better name. * Does parking orders get you excited? ...Or do you prefer beating up suspects? * Let's be clear: only an idiot joins the cops. ...See? You don't even understand simple sentences. * Hey, aren't you cool! ...I was being sarcastic. You're a twat ! * Aren't you just a great example to us all? ...Living proof that shit can talk! * You, my friend, have found your level in life. ...You joined a society of morons called the police force! Insulting hipsters * You're about as alternative...as a dog turd! I mean seriously - you're ridiculous ! * You're part of the problem. You make people hate Americans. And quite frankly i can see why !! * Oh, you are such a hipster. Hipster, hipster, hipster ! HIPSTER, HIPSTER, HIPSTER !!! * So we're clear: you look like a tit. I mean a tit or a twat, take your pick. And you run like one too ! * You make me wanna kill myself. Or you, i can't decide which. * You make me sad for humanity. I mean all the people i've killed and not you ?! * Oh, you're such a turd ! And i don't mean that ironically. YOU'RE REALLY A TURD !! * What a sad thing that dedicate your life to ? Being a complete TURD ! And i must say you're great at it ! * You're completely ridiculous. You're so incredebly alternative ! Just like every other asshole around here ! Insulting the elderly * You make me a big fan of euthanasia! I mean the world has had enough of you. IT'S A BIT LATE TO TAKE OUT JOGGING! * All you old people do is complain! Complain, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN !!! * At least you're generation have something to be proud of. ...You've completely ruined the world! GIVE YOURSELF A BIG HAND. * It's your generation that fucked this country! * What you looking at, you old turd ?!? I SAID WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ! Yeah, run off, i got enough of you! * Oh, just piss off ! I mean it: PISS OFF - You're depressing me. THANK YOU, THAT'S BETTER !! * Ah, old people are so depressing. You're like a broken machine. HEY, AT LEAST YOU CAN STILL RUN! * The greatest generation, my ass. * Well done with destroying the world ! Yours is the worst generation in histroy! You're even worse than the millenials! * Stop lookin' so miserable ! I mean, c'mon, SMILE ! I WAS JUST BEIN' FRIENDLY ! If he notices someone driving erratically (this happens rarely) * Oh, the speedster! * Y'all be hitting two-hundreds all night... * He's only gone and hit 180! Insulting the general poor * Buddy, you're bust! Insulting the homeless * You stink. You really stink, it's revolting. I mean you really stink, it's not an insult ! * You're lost my friend ! Off with the aliens ! YOU'RE GONE, PAL, GONE !! * I feel bad for you. You're completly lost. And trust me, it's not that way!! * Oh, it's just not working for you, is it ? I mean the dirty crazy vibe, it's so not a winner. LISTEN, I HOPE YOU TAKE ON BOARD WHAT I TOLD YOU. * Oh great, the stinky crazy person !!! How very original. Get some help, it's pathetic !! * You're not crazy, you're lazy ! There's a difference, you're a faker ! * Oh please, just take a bath , will you ? And stop acting so “crazy”. It's frankly not very original. * Oh, you're so...self indulgent ! Just make some changes, PLEASEEEEEE ! Good, jogging, that's a start ! * Hey, we all love drink and drugs pal. But i pay for mine. Oh, yeah, run away you leech !! * Get some help, my friend ! This isn't working. YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS !! Insulting gang members * I am in a gang. Uh! I am really tough! So, well it‘s OK when I jerk off with my buddies! * Is the circle jerking stuff is as much fun as it sounds?.... because I want in. * Are you boys for real? * Hi, I’m a real individual! So I joined a gang! If he runs over Franklin * Frank! Fuck! If he runs over Michael * Mikey! Oh no no! While sobering up * Man, that was horrible! If the player gets in a fight while hanging out with him * Hey, he thinks you're a pussy! * Are you going to stand there and take that crap? If the player is hanging out with him and he is spooked in a cop shootout * We should... Go now. While taking a girl back to her place * Oh... You're a sweet girl, ain't ya? * I love you! * Mmm, you're making Uncle T very happy! If he notices a person when he picks up a prostitute * You lucky asshole. * Get in gorgeous, let's party! After a car accident * You want to end up in the trunk of this thing?! * That was entirely your fault! * That is beyond annoying! * You moron! * This car's gonna be parked outside your house! * We're swapping insurance details! * This is a fine automobile. * You hit me! * You didn’t see my car?! * You don’t see this car here?! * I’m making a personal injury claim! * I just hope that broke your GODDAMN neck! If he has a near miss * That was close! * Missed me! * Lucky miss! * Ooh! If he has an engine failure * Argh... Come on! * Start, you turd! * START FOR FUCK'S SAKE! (if wanted) * Come on, go! (if wanted) * Mmm... Let's go! (if wanted) * Argh... start, you piece of shit! If insulted * Come on! * I'm tempted to murder you - run away! * Come on, then! Make me suffer! * Let's go, cupcake! * Okay, sugar. Hit me. * Come on. Punish me! * YEAH?! * My name's Trevor! What's yours?! * Make me cry, c'mon ! Make me cry! When buying candy * Yeah. After smoking meth * Ah, oh... Man, I'm fucked! * Man, I need to go back to school... Teasing Michael on hangouts if the player, playing as Michael, annoys him. * Do some of that breathing that Fabien does with Amanda... Mikey! If the player bumps into him during hangouts * Are you gonna say sorry? * You trying to get my stink on ya! * Now what was that for? * Everybody wants to rub up on T. * You gonna say sorry? Greeting the Richman Golf Club Groundskeepers * Where would the golf courses be without cheap, immigrant labour to tend them? If the player sprints up to him during hangouts * Jesus...! If he is doing well while playing golf * I was the Canadian under-18 champion! * Incredible from Mister Philips! * Hoo-hoo, look at that! Witnessing an NPC fight (usually caused by the player) * The less that's said about that! If an NPC or the player steals his car * Um, no! * Twat! After being put on the final point in any sport * Pressure's on! You got the stones? If he bumps into or runs over an NPC * Would you look out? * Blind fool... You're a blind fuckin' fool! * Blind fool! * Would you open your fuckin' eyes? * Oh, by the way: that's entirely your fault! * How did you not see me?! After running over an NPC in a vehicle * Oh, I gotta get my eyes checked! * Stop annoying me! * You only have yourself to blame! * Get out of the way! * Now get up! * Oh, I am so sorry! * FUCKING MOVE! (if wanted) If irritated * For fuck's sakes! * Damn! * Shit, shit, shit! * Oh, shit! * Fuck me! * What the hell?! * Fucking fuck! * Bullshit! * Well, I'll be fucked! * Good Lord above! * FUCK! If assaulted * Stop it asshole! * What is wrong with you? While buying a drink * I want that one - gimme, gimme! * Uh, I want one of those. Now! * Here. Gimme me one! * And another. While leaving a store * Goodbye. While failing a sport * I could swear this used to be easier! * We're taking this to best of three. * Well played, champ. * Pride before the fall. Just saying. While doing good on a sport * Fuck you! * I am amazing! * You didn’t have the body language of the winner. * Losers lose. End of. * Oh, look at that! * There you go. * I knew you're a loser. If the player is hit with a vehicle on hangouts * Look left! If Franklin accidentally hits him during hangouts * Nice and calm like Michael. Not an angry hothead like me. If Michael accidentally hits him during hangouts * Oh, ah baby, that hurts so good. When robbing a car * You're getting robbed! * This is just a robbery! * It's just a possession - let it go! Now! * Come on! Out of the car lady! (when carjacking women) * STAY MOTHERFUCKING COOL! (if wanted) * Out you get, buddy! * Come on, my dear. Walking’s fun! * Hey pal, out! * Move! * Let's go! When hijacking a car with a dead person inside * Well, YOU DON'T NEED IT! * Excuse me! When getting up after falling down or getting run over * Ow, ow, OW! * Oh... gimme a break. * Ahh... Fuck! * Unh! Man! * Oh... that hurt! * Ow. When he has a wanted level * Great, police. * Wonderful, and my tax dollars hard at work! * Shit! Cops. * Ah, shit. Cops. When talking to a dead body (Mainly those Trevor killed) * Look at me! What'd ya expect? * GOODBYE! From me! * Bye, bye. * WELL, I GUESS THAT'LL TEACH YOU! * Trevor. Philips. Remember that. (When shooting and killing someone) * That'll teach ya... something or other. If Franklin or Michael shoots or fire rockets at his safehouse * Stop shooting at my home! * Stop firing rockets at my home, please. While riding on a rollercoaster * I once ate a carnival worker. * My cousin used to work at a carnival. * This is the kind of thing idiots do for fun. * I hope this thing crashes. Special ability * WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLES, HIDING?! * LET'S PARTY, GENTLEMEN! * It's T-revor time! * LET'S GO! LET'S GO! * MY NAME'S TREVOR, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! * COME HERE! SOMEBODY COME, HERE! * WHERE ARE YOU, ASSHOLE?! * WHERE IS EVERYBODY?! * COCK SUCKERS, COME ON! * COME ON TOUGH GUYS, LET’S DO THIS! * WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE IS ANYONE?! * ARGH, LET'S MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF THIS! * COME ON, KIDS! LET’S PARTY! * YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?! * LET'S DO THIS! * COME ON! * Helloooooo?! Who wants some now?! * YOU WANNA PARTY, HUH? * Ah, assholes, HELLOOOO?! * Lord give me strength! * Somebody, please! * Oh God, give me the strength! * Is there anybody here to Goddamn kill? * AWHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! During a shootout * Havin' fun, cunts? * Scr-ew you! * Trevor-motherfucking-Philips! That's me! Knocking out a busker on Switch Scenes * Learn to play the fucking saxophone! * That wasn't the request! * I don't want your tips. I want you to shut the fuck up. While trying to flush the foot on a toilet on Switch Scenes * God! Fuck! * Fuckin' foot. Get the fuck down there. Fuck! * Bye, bye, foot. When he falls off from high places or if he catches fire * (various screams) Holding up a 24/7, LTD or Liquor store * Come on! Empty the register! Now! (pointing weapon) * Let's empty the register, now! (pointing weapon) * Okay! Empty the register, now! (pointing weapon) * Okay, I'm going to need all your money now! (pointing weapon) * EMPTY THE REGISTER NOW! (pointing weapon) (if wanted) * GIVE ME ALL THE CASH NOW! (pointing weapon) (if wanted) * ALL YOUR CASH NOW! (pointing weapon) (if wanted) Hailing a taxi cab * Taxi! * (whistles) Stop your fucking car! When he's about to drown in deep water * (various drowning sounds) When he's around tear gas * (various coughing sounds) Getting out of bed from spooning Floyd Hebert on Switch Scenes * You're spooning me, next time. * Stay right there. I'll be right back. * You look so peaceful sleeping. * Hush, now. When flirting with a stripper or two * My mother was a stripper once. * You're beautiful, just like me. * I think I love you! * I'm in love. I love you! * Who says Uncle Trevor is a dirty old man? * Who knew silicone and desperation could be so damn alluring? * Now who says I'm not a sophisticated and intelligent man? * Ain't this a party? Two girls, one creepy old man. * My God! You're really something. * Oh, if only we had a guy join us we had for a real party. While drunk * Oh my Lord! * Are you a man or an ugly chick? * What the fuck? * Hey there, bud! * I'm drunk and lonesome what. * Come on, let's go. When he's out of the deep water or gasping for air * (various gasping sounds) * (various breathing sounds) After buying soda * That hit the spot! * (burps) Now that’s refreshing! * Mmm, feels good! * (burps) There you go. If a vending machine runs out of soda * Where‘s my fucking merchandise? While eating food * (various eating sounds) When he starts to play darts with a friend or with another protagonist on hangouts * You wanna play darts? When playing darts with a friend or another protagonist on hangouts * Pin point accuracy, that's my thing. After eating * Oh. Man, I’m full. * Oh, delicious. * Mmm, that was pretty good. When he's about to burp * (various burping sounds) While in a taxi being asked for a location or destination * Sandy Shores. * Los Santos International Airport. * Strawberry. * La Puerta. * La Mesa. * Galileo Observatory. * Downtown Vinewood. * Rockford Hills. * Paleto Cove. * Pacific Ocean. * Mount Gordo. * Del Perro Beach. * Vinewood. * Paleto Bay. * La Puerta Freeway. * Galilee. * Vinewood Hills. * Downtown. * Los Santos Freeway. * Grapeseed. * Del Perro. * Vespucci Beach. * Grand Senora Desert. * The Alamo Sea. * Pacific Bluffs. * North Yankton. * Vespucci Canals. * Morningwood. * Senora Freeway. * Lago Zancudo. * Little Seoul. * Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. * Pillbox Hill. * Mount Chiliad. * Davis. * Tongva Hills. When entering the strip club on hangouts * Here we go! Humanity at its basis! While at the strip club on hangouts * I love this place! When he’s electrocuted or he's hit by a stun gun * (various sputtering sounds) When he's finished lap dancing with a stripper * Uh, I gotta go. If he accepts to take the stripper home * Sure. * Yes. Now you're talking. If he rejects to take the stripper home * Eh, not now babe. * Some other time. When he's having sex with a stripper or a prostitute * (various moaning sounds) * (moans) And I hate myself. * (moans) Mother! * I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! * (moans) Who's your creepy uncle now? * Yeah! * I love you! * (moans) And I see the void. When getting high on drugs * (various coughing sounds) When he gets a bust on darts * Argh, horrible! While he's asleep * (various snoring sounds) When he's taking a dump in the bathroom in his safehouse between Caida Libre-Monkey Business * You? Again... I thought you were avoiding me for a living. * Come here. I want to talk to you. Oh! * Oh, man. I'm backed up. Ach! I might need a C-section. * I need a fucking midwife for this thing! * Ach! No. It's good. * (various moaning sounds) * Ten years of silence. Now you're like a bad smell. * Oh, it's you again! When he's sleeping in bed in his safehouse between Caida Libre-Monkey Business * Ah, fuck off! * Fuck off! * Mmmm. Fuck off! If a player points a firearm at Trevor * You getting this off on this, little man? * This, uhh.. power thing, buddy? * Come on then, do it! When in a golf cart while playing golf * Would you get in already? If Franklin or Michael tries to destroy Trevor's personal vehicle * Stop being a twat! If the taxi driver is driving too slow * Hurry the fuck up! If the taxi driver is driving too fast * Slow down! If Franklin follows him * Uh, look who's in my rear view... still. * Is this how you got Mike as a mentor? Being stalked don't flatter me. * Bro, you keep tailing me, I will put you down. * Bro, are you following me? * I like you Frank, so I'll give you one last warning. * Following a guy like you are, really makes him think he's being crept on. * You gonna follow me into the can? Come on, Frank. * I'm this close to snapping, Frank. This close. If Michael follows him * Pork chop, what are you doing? * You're being creepy now, cowboy. * Fuck off, Mikey. * Michael, please fuck off. * You stalking me again, pork chop? * I think I liked you better when you hid from me, buddy. * Give it a rest, fatty. Losing his temper after being followed by Michael or Franklin * Leave! Me! ALONE! * And... GO TO SLEEP! * You really are an annoying prick! * Someone wants to be knocked out and MOLESTED! Miscellaneous * Thank you. * Thanks. * Thank you kindly. Category:When talking to a dead body (Mainly those Trevor killed) Category:Dialogues